


BODY

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: Canon, Nam Taehyun’s reaction to Mino’s “Body” Music Video.





	BODY

**Body**

 

 **Summary:**  Canon, Nam Taehyun’s reaction to Mino’s  _“Body”_  Music Video.

Tags: Song Minho Nam Taehyun NamSong WINNER

_*See A/N at the end!_

 

Taehyun did not bother to cover the gape he’s now showcasing, his eyes barely blinking at what he’s currently watching. Maybe his pulse even stopped, he’ll never know. He’d been avoiding this video since forever, to that extent where he even visited Jeju Island, just to get away from the unbearable hype of September 8’s 00:00.

But of course, their leader doesn’t know that.

Seungyoon, as naïve as he can be, grabbed Taehyun by the shoulder as soon as they met at their house. He was alone because the other members are out – Jinwoo and Seunghoon said they’ll talk about something important just between the two of them while Minho was preparing for the Inkigayo debut of his and Bobby’s songs, but the Busan boy assured Taehyun that they’ll all going to be back later that evening. He cheerily asked what Taehyun’s comments are on Minho’s  _“Body”_  music video after welcoming him with a rather tight embrace and asking somethings about his Jeju visit, to which the fair boy only replied with a forced laughter and a cold:

“I haven’t seen it.”

And instead of leaving him alone to do whatever the hell he wants to like what Taehyun thought the other would do, Seungyoon asked him to wait a bit, as the excited boy in front of him take his iPad out and after a few clicks, showed Taehyun the  _freakin’_  video.

He wanted to look away so many times (especially that time when they zoom into that damned butt! Was that even necessary!?) but figured Seungyoon would not easily let him go either so he decided to just play along, his best poker face intact until  _that_  one scene.

And here we are, with Sengyoon’s muffled fanboying by the sidelines, totally oblivious to Taehyun’s clenching fists, knitting brows, and bottom lip biting where he’s starting to feel a clot of blood threatening to swell  as he watched the pool scene.

The  _POOL-LET’S-EAT-EACH-OTHER’S-TONGUE-SCENE_  to be exact.

“I have to get going,” Taehyun finally breathe, amazed that his voice did not crack and pretended to look at his wrist watch, thankful that he actually wore one.

“Oh but finish it first! It’s almost done! It’s really amazing!” Seungyoon pressed, literally shoving the iPad to his face.

He slowly backed away from the gadget that’s almost kissing his nose. And just to be fair, without anyone telling him, Taehyun knows the music is amazing.

The video? That’s another story entirely.

“Yes  _hyung_ ,” He pleaded, his voice was a bit strained now, “I’ll watch it again some other time. I’m really tired.”

To Taehyun’s relief, Seungyoon gave him a worried look as he hurriedly stashed the iPad between the couch pillows and apologized to the maknae, even escorting him back to his room, with some of the other’s bags in tow.

Taehyun was finally alone in his room, so he decided to release the sigh he didn’t know he was holding.

It was already around 9 pm, and he doesn’t want to see the sunshine boy anytime soon.

 _Damn it_  Minho.

Taehyun went home to Hanam right after that. Seungyoon was already sleeping in his room and the others were still not there when he decided, on a whim, after he got a message from his brother that there will be no one in their house because they are celebrating a close friend’s birthday bash that will last all weekend staying in a hotel, to enjoy solitude instead of making everyone in the house feel uncomfortable with the despicable aura he’s sure to share with them just to spoil everybody’s mood.

He’s still not sure what he wants to do with the situation on hand anyway, so he wanted to think.

Once he was settled on his brother’s bed (that was his before and one that his brother rarely use anyway), Taehyun’s thoughts drifted back to the reason why he escaped in the first place.

He needed to think.

But how could he when his phone kept on lighting up?

With little resolve, he finally reached for his phone to see a hundred messages and voicemails from the others, but most of them were from the one person he’s dreading to talk to – Minho. He wanted to do nothing with him anymore – that was the first thing that came to mind, not after the guy broke his promise of not kissing anyone else – on act or not.

So why, heavens help him, did Taehyun open the voicemail notification once he saw Minho’s name on it?

_“Taehyunnie, Leader Kang said you were just at the house… where are you now? I can explain… please let me explain… YG couldn’t let it go – said my acting was crappy – I had to kiss her, but that doesn’t mean anything!”_

Minho’s voice was ragged and distorted, like he had been running around. And maybe he is, looking for Taehyun. That thought merely passed by Taehyun’s thinking as he immediately swiveled the blame on the other.

_Then you should have just fake sick or something._

_Or chose like another actor to act in your place._

_You’re a singer, damn it._

But those thoughts will just be inside Taehyun’s head. As he continued listening to the voicemails and reading some texts, in him, he knows it too well though: he knows that YG is not someone to no to.

But Minho is still blame-able.

So he finally turned to type in a message:

_“You seemed pretty into it.”_

Not a few seconds after, his phone chimed, in it reads:

_“NOOOOOO! That was the Actor Minho! T~T”_

With irritated ideas and continuous brooding, the main vocalist replied:

_“So Actor Minho will kiss me too anytime, anywhere, even if I made him promise not to, if YG requested it?”_

                Why did he even send that? Why did he not read it twice? It sounded so pathetic, so lame.

_“No, because I only kiss you with Real Minho.”_

 

Hell be with it.

Minho really knows how to soften him.

Taehyun felt his annoyance slowly melting with each exchange of messages. That chagrin he initially felt became jealousy then pain, an unbearable sting sitting right by his chest, too much that he needed to touch it just to be sure it wasn’t physical – too bad it wasn’t, because that’s when you know it actually hurts.

He hates to admit it, but seeing Minho kissing someone else was not the problem, not even the MV. It was just the thought that anytime, that same situation depicted on that MV may come true. His insecurity was the root of this all. He knows, because this is not the first time he felt it, and he’s not proud about it.

He was real pissed when it happened first way back when they were making the teaser for  _EXIT_. He remembered the way Minho bragged about it to his members, and how they congratulated him and his maturity (and since when is kissing a girl a measure of maturity? Taehyun mused). If Taehyun will be asked, Minho is far from being the most mature in the five of them. Back then he was still unsure of what he have with Minho, so he opted to shut up and  made his little revenge through the music video of his  _“I’m Young”,_   which turned out to be a success because Minho blurted something about him and his kissing skills.

But then this time, Minho, with a girl who’s clearly into him?  _Again?_

For a brief moment Taehyun wondered if he should not reply, just to see if Minho will still woo him, but then his fingers will just work on their own, typing his feelings out like it’s all written beforehand.

_“No, Minho-hyung, you can’t fool me with that anymore.”_

_“Taehyunnie, I am serious. Please forgive me!”_

 

Was he being too harsh now? Should he forgive his  _hyung_  now?

Taehyun decided to try and calm himself first before typing a reply, ignoring the fact that Minho is literally flooding him with messages now and chose to surf Instagram using another account in the meantime– too bad though, because instead of calming down, he discovered something else to be mad about.

_“I heard the director’s cut is coming up, that one where you got overboard.”_

This time, Taehyun did not receive a text, but a call, and to his surprise, he answered.   

“I was into the role! That was not Real Minho!”

It was strange, Taehyun noted, as he suddenly felt his chest tightening, and in a matter of seconds, he was trying so hard not to let Minho hear him sobbing through the phone.

“Then tell Actor Minho to stop using my boyfriend’s face and body while he dips his tongue in every girl’s faces in his videos!”

This was bad, his voice already outed him, breaking with the tears that just won’t stop.

There was silence, and Taehyun feared that maybe the older one is fed up with his diva attitude (seriously, why is he thinking about this now?). Only Minho finds it adoring and if he suddenly left him because of this then –

“Taehyun, where are you?”

Maybe he just missed that voice. Taehyun almost choked up hearing how serious Minho’s tone was, how much he wanted to see him now. Hear his voice and see his face and feel his warmth, now.

“Hanam.”

And that was it, Minho only replied with a brisk: “Wait for me,” before hanging up.

And Taehyun is actually waiting for him, for Minho to just come to him, hold him and assure him that he’s still Minho’s world – even through all the distractions and other options the world itself is offering him.   

 

Taehyun didn’t know when he started to drift off; he was just simply awakened by a hoarse voice singing outside their door. The song wasn’t familiar, the voice is not pretty even, but at that time, no one can make him believe that it was not the most beautiful.

He did not mind his now scattered crown, his hair spiking through all directions because of the way he napped, he just practically frolicked to their door, opening it gingerly, revealing a tired-looking Minho, holding a bouquet of cosmos flowers and a box of branded chocolate, singing lyrics that were all about him.

Some made-up lyrics forcefully fitted to a beat clumsily.

Taehyun never thought he’ll find relaxation in that.

Taehyun debated about letting Minho in when he doesn’t want this moment to stop, but when Minho coughed a little, Taehyun mentally asked himself why he even tried to make his boyfriend wait out in the cold.

“I’ll get you a sweater,” Taehyun announced as he turned back to his brother’s room while Minho eased his way in.

Minho put down the gifts on the kitchen table, waiting for Taehyun to come back, but then he could not wait anymore so he walked silently towards Taehyun, caging him in a back hug and smirking when he felt Taehyun’s little frame shaping perfectly against his own.

“ _Oh God, I miss you…_ ” Minho started; making Taehyun hit him hard on his arm for reciting the first line of his song. “Oh, so you listened to it.”

“You have an MV, I have an MP3.”

“So you just hate the MV?”

“When did I ever hate a song of yours?”

Minho answered by hugging Taehyun tighter. “Are we still fighting?”

“Are we?”

Then Minho slowly loosened his grasp on the other, making him turn to face him. Taehyun rested his hands on Minho’s military green topcoat, crumpling the hem of it. “Hey listen…”

And Taehyun was.

“All those girls and the others to come… they will never compare to you…except maybe they have boobs,”

And Taehyun actually slapped him hard on the chest, letting little  _Ouch!_  Be heard, “But they are not you.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not,” And Taehyun believes him, “You’re Genius Nam. You’re  _my_  Genius Nam.”

Taehyun wasn’t sure why he’s forgiving Minho so fast, his resolve a few hours before crumbling down like a weakly built empire. So he closed the distance between the two of them, resting his face on Minho’s chest, inhaling his scent – a mixture of husk and sweat.

“You ran here?”

“Mostly cab and some connections but yeah… I’m afraid you’ll be lonely.”

“I like being alone. But I don’t fancy being lonely.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

They stayed like that for a while, until Taehyun decided they already looked stupid so he let go, only to let Minho pull him down with him on the bed, wrapping his arms around to reach Taehyun’s waist.

Taehyun looked over to be met by Minho’s neck.

“Your breath tickles,”

“Stop doing that hyung.”

“Oh so you memorized it already?”

Of course Taehyun did, he even livestreamed it to help it be number one in Naver, but he will never let anybody know.

After realizing Taehyun was not answering, Minho hissed a: “Let’s re-create the pool scene.”

To which Taehyun pinched his nose and state a firm: “Stop pushing your luck Song Minho.”

 

 

 ***A/N** : Thank you for reading! My second NamSong One shot! Ahhh!! I’ve had this idea for quite a while since the MV release and I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one wondering how Mama Nam would react (Leader Kang’s Reaction Video was hilarious I tell you XD). I am not sure if WINNER’S schedule is correct here, also my grammar (forgive me, English is not my first language XC) and I’m still starting in the fanfiction side of the fandom (although I read all the time XF), so please be merciful with the comments… Also, I wrote this because I reaaaallllyyy miss WINNER, we should keep fighting until they come back INCLES! <3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! My second NamSong One shot! Ahhh!! I’ve had this idea for quite a while since the MV release and I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one wondering how Mama Nam would react (Leader Kang’s Reaction Video was hilarious I tell you XD). I am not sure if WINNER’S schedule is correct here, also my grammar (forgive me, English is not my first language XC) and I’m still starting in the fanfiction side of the fandom (although I read all the time XF), so please be merciful with the comments… Also, I wrote this because I reaaaallllyyy miss WINNER, we should keep fighting until they come back INCLES! <3


End file.
